1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning filter assembly for removing suspended matter from fluids, the assembly being utilized primarily in irrigation or similar distribution systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is certainly well known that fluids to be distributed by irrigation systems frequently contain suspended matter that should be removed before attempting to pass the fluid through sprinkler heads and other system apertures. The particles and other debris, if not removed by filtering, will clog any apertures which are smaller than the suspended matter.
Current filter systems are comprised of a distribution box having a bottom, four sides and a top in which a flat filter screen is mounted parallel to the bottom of the box. A fluid supply pipe enters at the bottom of the box; the end of the supply pipe is connected flush with the bottom of the box. Distribution lines are connected to the box at a point between the screen and the box top. The fluid flow is thus directed to strike the filter screen at right angles. The force of the water flow causes the suspended matter to be projected against the filter screen, frequently causing the matter to be forced into the screen apertures, resulting in blockages of those apertures. These blockages cause reduced flow and eventually system shut down.
When the fluid supply to the distribution box is cut off, the fluid within the box retreats into the supply line drawing the collected matter plus air into the pipe. When fluid is again pumped into the distribution box, a column of air, the filtered matter and water is ejected from the supply pipe in an explosive manner striking the filter screen with such force that the matter may be lodged within the apertures or even forced through them, further contributing to the clogging of the filter screen and other apertures in the distribution system.
It is clear that there is a need for a self-cleaning filter assembly. A self-cleaning filter will increase the length of use between cleanings, reducing down time and maintenance costs and it will reduce the risk of damage to downstream equipment. This will result in a more efficient and cost effective distribution system.